Dirty Little Secret
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: SMUT! Ellie/Craig!  this was made for a friend so its just a little smutty number, no biggie.


_~~ My first Het fic and it was written for my internet bestie. Alex I love ya and this proves it! I have never written hat and I have never wanted to but I am for you so be proud. This is an Ellie/Craig and yes their will be a graphic sex scene soooo good luck with that.~_

Ellie gave another exasperated sigh as she once again as he got the wrong rhythm for her solo on the drums. He grit her teeth and tried to calm down but all she got was a mental image of her burning the damn drums with a torch.

She picked her head up as he heard Craig snort of amusement. It was NOT funny to her. But he laughed harder when she blushed a dark shade of scarlett and looked away.

He moved from his perch on a stool took sit behind her on her bench. The room was empty except for them. Jimmy was helping coach basket ball, Marco was busy with some play and they were practicing.

Craig got up and went over to sit being her on her stool. He took her hands and began to guide them. She didn't know if it was a good thing. He heart began hammering against her rib cage as his warm breath ghosted over he ear. It was always like this with her when he came around. She just couldn't stop the way her heart speed up under his touch, even if he wasn't doing anything but trying to help her drumming.

And he was making something drum but it was not her instrument.

Craig didn't notice the way she flushed or the way her heart thudded when he touched her. He was simply trying to get her better because this was his chance at rock stardom and he was going to take it. That's what he wanted to believe anyways. In truth he liked her, he had a crush on her and it fucking sucked because he was in a relationship with Manny now. He had already fucked up and cheated once, what would it say about him if he did it again?

He tried to think of Manny, Manny and he sweet voice, her beautiful brown eyes, her long red hair...Wait a minute? His eyes had slipped shut and as he was picturing Manny somehow Ellie had slipped into his head. He could not be doing this, he could not be thinking of her. He needed to think of Manny! Manny! Manny! Manny! Ellie!...Ellie.

Fuck he was in trouble. He was in big trouble, he had feeling for this girl. He had to do something, he couldn't fuck up again. He stood up and went back to his place at the front of the room. Ellie sighed and wanted to pout but she knew better.

He was going to have to do something...He couldn't be around her anymore...She had to go.

"Ellie...Look Ellie this is not working." He frowned as he turned and looked at the girl on drums. The girl in question looked up; confused. "What do you mean? What's not working?" She questioned lightly hoping that he was not saying what she though he was saying.

Damn she was making this hard on him already. "Ellie your not working out on the drums it just...It don't sound right." He tried too look indifferent like he was simply telling her he didn't like the color of her shirt but no, his face did hold a bit of sadness and Ellie just being the kind of girl she was, she was smart and observant, she caught it and it gave her ground to stand on with Craig.

"Really? I thought I was doing good. You said I was doing fine." He stared him down so hard he had to turn his head to regain his composure.

"Yes you are a good drummer and everything but your just not working right with the band..." He trailed off, looking anywhere but at the girl who had been the recent object of his affections.

"That's bullshit. Im doing fine in the band and you know it. Whats the real problem here? Did I do something to piss you off?' She questioned, trying to keep the smirk off her face. She knew she was getting to him.

Craig fidgeted. "Like what exactly? Like I said all it is, is that you don't fit with the band." He sighed.

"Whatever Craig, we both know that's not why. Could it be that Im tempting you to cheat again?" She let the smirk she had been trying to keep away slip onto her features. "Is Manny not doing it for you? Are you tired of her already Craig?" She stood up and slowly made her way over to him. He swallowed hard as he looked her up and down, even though he shouldn't.

Inched away from her but she only stepped to him quicker. Now standing eye to eye with him. "Now Craig, you know im right. She is masking you give up your drummer because you don't wanna cheat again. You don't have to let me go." She paused to think, this was not like her at all but she really liked Craig. "You don't even have to let her go. You cheated on Ashly with Manny, does she not deserve to know what it feels like Craig? Come on..."

He had to say no, he just had to tell her no and make her leave but he couldn't because he simply wanted it just as much as she did. "Ellie..."

He could say no more as his lips were captured in a heated kiss. The kiss took him by surprise but it still didn't take him long to kiss back. He knew he shouldn't but he was and he just couldn't seem to help himself. His hands rested on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the passionate kiss.

It was wrong and they both knew it but that didn't stop clothes from being removed and carelessly tossed aside, nor did it stop any moan that slipped from Ellie's lips when Craig didn't have them covered in sweet kisses. They were both just about naked now, well Craig was, Ellie was down to her bra and that was it.

Craig hissed as Ellie kissed down his chest, to his abdomen and then stopping, kneeling down to kiss the head of his erect member. She was knew at this but she did know what to do,she was not naive and definitely not stupid. She wrapped her lips around the head of his aching cock, slowly taking the rest of him in. She fought ti turn off her gag reflex as he bumped the back of her throat. Craig let out a grunt as he tried to refrain from bucking his hips into her nice hot cavern. She slowly began to bob her head, drawling sever pleased groans and cries if her name as she sucked him, off but she was not going to do this long. No she was not someone who enjoyed giving head.

She slowly pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting her to the throbbing cock. She slowly wiped her mouth, looking up at him and waiting for his next move. He cursed gently before pulling her up and crushing their lips together with bruising force as he backed her into the wall. She shivered as the cold wall pressed against her warm back. Craig took her by her lithe hips and picked her up. He looked her in the eyes; waiting for the okay. She took a deep breath and nodded chewing her lip as he held his erection with one hand and guided her down onto it with the other. He quickly slipped inside of the tight heat, giving a wanton moan as her walls took him in. She swallowed hard, her legs wrapping around his waist as he got used to the sensation of Craig filling her so perfectly.

Soon the held her hips as he began to thrust,m in and out of her tight pussy, enjoying how wet it was, all for him. He hadn't needed to use any lube or anything she was so fucking wet. He dropped kisses on her nicely sized breasts as he fucked her. She was so unbelievably tight, it was amazing.

"Your fucking choking me!" He ground out as he snapped his hips up into her.

She was panting heavily as he pounded in and out of her. She let out a squeal as he hit her sweet spot, sending liquid hot pleasure coursing through her body. She threw he head back and squealed as his lips attached to her collar bone, sucking and nipping, leaving a nice red hickey as proof that she was now his.

It only took a handful of minutes, neither of them were very experienced. The first to one was Ellie, she whimpered before letting out a loud, high pitched yell of her new lovers name. Craig only came a few minutes later, crushing their lips together as he rode out his orgasm, filling her to the brim with his sticky hot seed. He rested a moment before pulling out and plopping down on the ground. She soon slide down the wall to join him, staring at him for an answer to what would happen now.

"So..." She urged him to speak.

"So now you get to be my dirty little secret."

They shared cheeky tired grins.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Love it? Hate it? kinda sorta? _REVIEW!~_**


End file.
